Unforeseen Circumstances
by Blind Magdalene
Summary: Giles becomes Ripper when protecting a student almost sacrificed to the Master and they sleep together. When she gets pregnant he has to take responsibility. Part 1 of Unforeseen Trilogy. GilesOC
1. Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Buffy. If you believe I do, I have a bridge in Taiwan that I want to sell you…. I do own Magdalene Defoe, the character, not the name, which is from Repo! the Genetic Opera.

* * *

**Unforeseen Circumstances**

**Part 1 of the Unforeseen Trilogy**

**

* * *

Chapter One**

**Sacrifice**

**

* * *

**"Phew." Buffy Summers sighed as she sat on the top of a table in the library, wiping sweat from her brow. Rupert Giles, her Watcher, couldn't make a sound as he stumbled into a chair, his ashen face slightly worrying Buffy. She tossed Mr. Pointy on to the table next to her and leaned toward Giles.

"Are you feeling old now, Giles?" She didn't usually beat him as quickly as she did this night during practice. He seemed oddly distant, detached. Giles shrugged and pulled on his glasses. He took another deep breath and grabbed the water bottle from next to Buffy and drank a lot from it. Buffy took it from him before he drank it all. Giles sat a few moments to get his breath back before responding.

"Not really. Used to feeling old with you around. So are you going on rounds tonight?" Buffy tossed her head and looked at Giles expectantly.

"Of course I am! Rounds at the cemetery tonight. You promised you'd come along and help me with my History homework, remember?" Giles slightly groaned as he moved to the side, feeling tired to the bone.

"Of course I remember. So we'll meet up at the cemetery at, say, nine o'clock? In front of the old mausoleum." Buffy nodded.

"Right now, I'm gonna go home, take a shower, eat some dinner with my mother, and 'go to bed' early." Giles nodded and Buffy sighed as she shouldered her book bag. Giles watched as she headed towards the door to the library, dragging her feet behind her.

"A slayer does not drag her feet." Giles, smiling, said to her back and heard a muffled curse aimed in his direction. She laughed as she ran out the door. Giles chuckled and shook his head slightly as he stood to put up the props from practice.

~RG ~RG ~RG ~

"What year was the Atomic bombs dropped in Japan?" Giles held the book as he sat on the gravestone near to where Buffy was fighting a fledgling Vampire. She roundhouse kicked him and thrusted Mr. Pointy through his heart.

"1945." She panted and flopped to the ground as dust rained down behind her. Giles nodded and went to ask the next review question.

"What towns were hit by-" A soft scream pierced the air and Buffy jumped up. Giles looked at her startled by the sudden movement.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking around. Buffy looked at him quizzically.

"You didn't hear the scream?" Giles looked at her knowingly.

"You have better hearing than us as the Slayer. Follow where you heard the scream, I'll follow you." She nodded as Giles stuffed the book into his bag and pulled out a cross and wooden stake. He followed Buffy into the mausoleum that led to the sewers. Buffy cursed and Giles looked at her. She ran out of the mausoleum and out of the cemetery to the street towards Giles' car. Giles fought to keep up.

"If that's how they got in, we have to cut them off at the school." Giles could only keep running until they reached his car and strapped in. He started the car and sped to the school, a feeling of dread filling him for some reason unknown to him. He shook his head as he parked in the staff parking and they jumped out. Buffy pulled a pot hole out of the ground in the street and pulled herself down. Giles climbed down the sewer ladder after her and replaced the top as he pulled his stake out from his pocket. He followed Buffy down the tunnel and as they reached the door to the main sewer, he heard a very feminine scream, and felt himself drawn to it unexplainably. Buffy nodded as she recognized it. Buffy slowly pushed the door open and the duo saw three vampires holding a girl between them, who was struggling to escape but wasn't a match for her capturers. The one holding her turned to the shortest one, the obvious leader.

"Are you sure we can't taste the sacrifice before she's given to the Master?" He was hit upside the head and they heard a crack, but his head swiveled down.

"Sorry." He muttered. Buffy noticed the girl was mortified and scared to death. Buffy also recognized her as her classmate, one grade higher than herself. She held Mr. Pointy tight and stepped fully into the main tunnel, getting their attention immediately.

"Aww, gonna start the party without me? I'm jealous." She crooned. Giles already had his silent assignment from her, get the girl. He saw as Buffy took the two vampires on, and Giles faced the one with the girl. She looked at him with big emerald eyes, pleading for help, and his resolve hardened. He faced the vampire, who threw the girl behind him to the ground. He jumped at Giles and he ducked, the vampire flying over him into the wall with a crunch. He turned and faced the dazed vampire. He charged the vampire and stabbed it in the heart with the stake, and watched as it dusted before his eyes. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he twirled around only to meet Buffy's grinning face. He relaxed immediately. He put the stake into the bag and faced the girl they just saved. Buffy now kneeled next to her.

"Magdalene?" She asked quietly. Magdalene looked up at Buffy, scared to death still, though the trouble was gone. Buffy smiled and nodded.

"Magdalene Defoe." The girl said quietly in response. Buffy raised her fingers to the girl's neck slowly, and pulled them away when she was satisfied to find the girl wasn't a vampire. The girl stood with Buffy. Buffy held an arm over the girl's shaking shoulders, but Magdalene shrugged it away so Buffy just stood near her. Magdalene wrapped her arms around herself as she followed Buffy out, Giles behind her. Buffy helped Magdalene out of the pothole as they left the sewers. Buffy looked up at the sky and guessed it was around midnight. They'd only been on patrol for about two hours. She fixed the pothole after Giles resurfaced. Buffy turned to Magdalene.

"What were you doing out so late to be sacrificed by Vampires?" Buffy grimaced at the thought. Magdalene' head dropped and Buffy realized it was a touchy subject, or a just plain stupid reason. She watched Giles put a hand on the girls shoulder and saw as Magdalene didn't retreat from his nearness like she did from Buffy.

"So, where to put you for the night to steady yourself for school tomorrow." Buffy bit her lip, thinking of the different possibilities.

"I can't bring you to your house, for obvious reasons. Can't take you to my house, I'm supposed to be in bed." She caught Giles' eye and she slowly grinned. There was slight fear in his eye as he shook his head no. She turned to Magdalene.

"Don't worry, you can stay with Giles!" Giles blanched and then straightened his expression when Magdalene turned to him. He looked into her doe eyes and felt resignation as he knew he'd take her home with him.

"If it's not too much trouble for you, Mr. Giles." She said quietly. She now recognized the man supporting her as the school librarian. The first time she had seen him she developed a crush on him. She blushed when she saw Giles gulp and nod.

"Of c-course it isn't." He muttered. Magdalene smiled and hugged him, delighting in his small gasp and embarrassment. Since she first saw him, she had always felt a pull towards him, like a magnet, but had always denied and ignored it. This time she was going to grip it with both hands, literally.

She reluctantly let go now of her secret crush. He was blushing, she noticed delightfully, and watched as he straightened his tie and coughed lightly. Buffy grinned, seeming to see everything. She grabbed both their hands and led them to Giles' car. She jumped in the front passenger's seat and waited for them to get in the car. She was practically bouncing. When they were all strapped in, Buffy turned to Giles.

"So drop me off a corner away from my house and I'll sneak in." Giles nodded and put the car in reverse to exit his parking spot. As the car left the lot, Buffy suddenly exclaimed,

"Oh! Giles!" He turned to her quizzically. She grinned.

"Hiroshima and Nagasaki!" She was happy with herself and Magdalene chuckled. Giles groaned and hit his head against the top of the steering wheel.

"You answer the History question now!?"

* * *

(A/N Okay, R/R Please!!!! I really want to know your opinion, guys out there!)


	2. Night

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Buffy. If you believe I do, I have a bridge in Taiwan that I want to sell you…. I do own Magdalene Defoe, the character, not the name, which is from Repo! the Genetic Opera.

A/N Not too descriptive, but if you don't want sexual relations between an elder librarian and a high school chick, please skip this chapter

* * *

**Unforeseen Circumstances**

**Part 1 of the Unforeseen Trilogy**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Night**

* * *

Rupert gulped as he bolted the front door. He turned around and saw Magdalene gazing around his house idly. He led her into the Living Room to a seat on his couch. He sat in his favorite armchair facing her. She sat on the couch with her shoulders hunched, hands twisting in her lap and long dirty blonde hair framing her lowered face.

Rupert felt his throat dry and had to pour himself a cup of scotch. He took the decanter and put it on the table next to him and he sat with the full glass in hand. He took a big gulp and felt it burn his throat on the way down. He looked down at the girl now looking back at him. She took a breath.

"So, what were you and Buffy doing in the sewer, and when the hell did those Vampires's arrive in town?" Rupert sighed, closing his eyes briefly.

"We were just me-" Magdalene sighed, smirking as she interrupted him with a raised hand. He noticed that she was now sitting up straight.

"Don't tell me you were discussing an overdue book. You could discuss it at school or in a letter like you usually do. You hang out a lot there anyway." There was a note of jealousy in her voice that Rupert noticed. He sighed, putting a finger between his eyes above his glasses.

"The vampire's came a few months ago." Magdalene's eyes were crossed a second as she thought.

"That's when you and Buffy arrived, though. Did you guys have anything to do with their arrival?" Rupert winced and she knew the answer. He finished his glass and put it on the table. He put his elbows on his knees.

"Buffy is the Vampire Slayer. I am her Watcher." Magdalene felt a flash of something move through her at his words but she pushed it away.

"So she's destined to destroy all Vampires. What's a Watcher's job?" She tilted her head while looking at him in the eye. He sat up straight and filled his glass again. He took a swig and took off his glasses with his other hand.

"A Watcher teaches the Slayer what she needs to know, fighting and demon lore. Such like that." Magdalene bit her lip.

"So she uses her like a library." Giles stood up straight, sloshing a little scotch onto the table where he slammed it down. He was indignant.

"No!" Magdalene immediately apologized, her eyes tearing, and missed the hurt and truth in his eyes. Rupert sat down in his chair, feeling bad for making her cry when she didn't mean what she implied. He had a little too much to drink. He was more than tipsy, borderline drunk. He knew he should send her to bed now, but Ripper was starting to escape, like every other time he drank. He should've made some tea, he didn't think. Against his will, he drank more of the drink. Rupert closed his eyes, falling unconscious.

Ripper opened his eyes and then narrowed them at his young female guest, his newest prey. He took off Rupert's glasses and put them on the table as he finished his scotch off, putting the glass next to the glasses. If Rupert had a drink, he never had it around anyone, so Ripper was never able to enjoy a woman's company. Ripper looked wolfishly at the girl before him, who was looking back at him confused. He saw her lick her lips nervously and found himself watching her movements, making her nervously aware of where his eyes glanced.

She'd always wished he'd look at her this way and now he was so suddenly, she was confused to the cause. He watched her squirm on the couch and stood, stalking over to the couch. Now that he had a woman's company, he was not going to waste any time talking. He had a suspicion she had better uses of that mouth. He sat on the couch next to her and raised his hand to move the few strands of hair in her face over her ear. He felt himself tighten uncomfortably in his pants as he looked at her full lips, which were involuntarily parted in shock and arousal.

He leaned his head and caught her lips with his, and when she gasped, slid his tongue into the cavern of her mouth. She moaned, putting her arms around his neck. He plundered her and slid his hand from her shoulder, where he had put it when he started kissing her, down to one of her breasts and squeezed. Mag mewed, tilting her head up, feeling his lips trail down to her neck, biting and licking his way down. She felt him pushing her down til she was laying on her back on the couch, him hovering over her. His hands were squeezing her breasts, his knee now between her legs pressing against her moist center. She mewled, arching against him.

"Rupert." She mewled again. He pulled away from her neck, ignoring her protests, and put his mouth next to her ear as he halted all movement.

"It's Ripper." He growled. She felt shocks through her body from the roughness of his voice. His hands went to unbuttoning her blouse as she unbuttoned his. She paused a second so he could pull her shirt off fully. She pulled his off and ran her hands over his chest. He moaned, closing his eyes as her hands reached the waistband of his pants.

He stood and quickly dispensed himself of them as she struggled out of her skirt. When she looked up at him from the couch in her matching black bra and panties, she realized he had been going commando that whole night. She felt herself get damp in her panties as she looked upon his, very generous, endowment. She licked her lips. She bent to her knees before him and gently put her hand on his stiff staff. He let out a hiss and grabbed her arm, making her stand. He picked her up off her feet and started heading for the stairs.

"Let's finish this in my bedroom, pet." He growled and she giggled. He grinned lasciviously back at her.

* * *

A/N You know the drill, R/R


	3. Morning

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Buffy. If you believe I do, I have a bridge in Taiwan that I want to sell you…. I do own Magdalene Defoe, the character, not the name, which is from Repo! the Genetic Opera.

* * *

**Unforeseen Circumstances**

**Part 1 of the Unforeseen Trilogy**

**

* * *

Chapter Three**

**Morning**

**

* * *

**

Rupert groaned, feeling the sunlight hit his face at the same moment his hangover did. He felt a warm weight on his chest and looked down confused. He found dirty blonde hair spread on his naked chest and he realized in horror that Magdalene was naked with him under the covers. He shot up and out of the bed, reaching for the first pair of boxers in his reach. He watched in horror as she yawned, stretching her arms above her head, her breasts now bare to a very mortified Rupert Giles. He swallowed deep and lowered his eyes when she opened hers.

Magdalene smiled when she looked upon _Ripper_, but was suddenly confused when she noticed that he was standing in his boxers with his eyes lowered, shame on his face. Magdalene felt hurt pass through her, and pushed it down. In a sultry voice, she called for his while reaching for his arm,

"Come back to bed, Ripper." He jumped back from her reach, understanding on his face. He grabbed a pair of pants and shoved his legs in one at a time. She scooted forward on the bed towards him, hurt in her eyes. He ignored her as he grabbed a shirt.

"You have to forget last night, no matter what." He said gruffly. He put his head in his hands as he sat heavily on the side of the bed.

"Oh god, I could be arrested. Sex with a minor. Oh god, what have I done?" He sobbed. Magdalene stood next to him, naked, and put her hand on his arm.

"I don't regret last night, Ripper." She murmured. He ripped his arm from her grasp.

"My name is Rupert Giles. I am not Ripper. I believe it best if you forget last night. I regret it deeply and we should both forget this." He snarled, sounding a little like Ripper, Magdalene noticed delightfully, then let her anger break through.

"I will never forget last night, _**Ripper**_, I will never forget you, my first love, and the man who I gave my virginity to." She spat. If possible, his face whitened more.

"Virgin?!? You were a virgin?" He murmured, distraught. He was glad that he was sitting down already, or he would've fell to his knees. Magdalene held her angered tears in and stormed out of the room, naked. She went to the bathroom and slammed the door shut, locking it behind her. She put a towel on the toilet and started the shower hot. She waited until the temperature was right before stepping in. She felt the water rush over her, feeling it wash off the cum and semen from her stomach and legs. She felt the tears mingle with the water as she cried. She had fallen in love with Mr. Giles irrevocably. She was hurt that he regretted what they did, and even pretended to not even remember it. She sneered before sighing, rinsing her body off before turning the water off and stepping out, grabbing the towel to dry herself. She wrapped a dry towel around herself as she stepped out of the bathroom. She saw that his bedroom door was shut and locked. She snarled and decided to go downstairs. She reached the Living Room and realized that he cleaned the room while she showered, so her clothes weren't there. Not even her panties. She sighed and went to the kitchen. She grabbed an apple and bit into it as she heard a door open then shut. She turned around expecting Giles but then faced Buffy. The apple fell from her hand and she blinked, then smiled brightly, acting as if nothing had happened since she was dropped here. Buffy chuckled as she handed Magdalene a bag with clothes in it. Magdalene sighed happily at the shirt and skirt. Buffy watched as Magdalene pulled out the clothes. Buffy shrugged.

"I figured you could use yesterday's bra and panties." She smiled at Magdalene. She heard more footsteps and tensed quickly, hoping Buffy wouldn't notice. Giles walked into the kitchen and picked up the apple, accidently brushing against Magdalene. He glared at her as he straightened.

"Don't drop perfectly good food." She stuck her tongue out at him. He smiled at Buffy welcomingly and Magdalene clenched her teeth, jealous.

_He just slept with me! Not Buffy!_ She felt tears prick her eyes then wiped them away as quickly. After a second she could feel their eyes on her.

"Your clothes are in my washer. Your undergarments are in the dryer. After you finish the laundry, throw the load you took out back in." Magdalene nodded, realizing his ploy. He made it so Buffy thought Magdalene was washing clothes while she showered. She gave him a fake smile.

"Thanks for reminding me. I'll be ready after I dress." She walked past him and 'accidently' let the towel slip. She saw his eyes slip down then shoot up, face reddening in embarrassment as her breasts were revealed to only him. She quickly caught it and pretended to be bashful, running out of the room. She went past the staircase to the laundry room. She found her underwear and bra tossed on top of the dryer. She dropped the towel and slipped them on. She put Buffy's shirt and skirt on, slipping on her sandals that he so 'thoughtfully', she smirked, placed before the washer. She stepped out of the room and took the proffered brush from Buffy as they rushed out of the house to the 'Gilesmobile', as Buffy had christened it. When her hair was straight and brushed, Magdalene gave the brush back to Buffy in the front seat. Giles was studiously ignoring Magdalene as he addressed Buffy about one of her History questions. Magdalene sighed and looked out the window until they reached the school. When Giles stopped the car, Magdalene jumped out and went up the stairs to the school. Immediately she went to her locker, thankful she left her bag there the day before. She heard footsteps approaching behind her. She turned and saw Buffy as she reached her. She was still smiling at Magdalene.

"Why'd you take off? It's like you abandoned us." Magdalene bit her lip and motioned towards her book bag. Buffy noticed it and cringed.

"I forgot all about your bag. Glad it's here." Magdalene smiled and nodded. Buffy got close to Magdalene and poked her throat. Magdalene jumped at the unexpected motion. She looked at Buffy confused.

"Why aren't you talking?" Magdalene laughed, understanding immediately.

"I don't wanna." She stuck her tongue out at Buffy, who reciprocated. Buffy bit her lip, lost in thought a second. She smiled suddenly.

"Why don't you join us in the library during lunch? I guess you're one of us now, knowing the truth and all." Magdalene looked at Buffy for a moment, then smiled happily.

"I would love to. Thanks." Buffy smiled again then left Magdalene alone. Magdalene grabbed her bag and shut her locker, heading towards her English first period.

~RG ~RG ~RG ~

Magdalene stepped into the library, sandwich in one hand and a soda in the other. The first thing that drew her eye was the slayer training. Buffy was continually punching the pads in Giles' hands. She paused and he dropped the pads. He picked up a two-by-four and she split the wooden board in half with merely her hand. Magdalene was fascinated. She saw two students sitting at a table with their lunches, most noticeable was a redhead with books around her, and ancient one opened before her. Magdalene walked over and dropped her bag next to an empty seat across from the raven-haired boy. The two waved at Magdalene. Red went back to her books and the guy leant over the desk to Magdalene, offering his hand.

"Alexander LaVelle Harris. Xander, if you please. I believe we have math together." Magdalene knew she had recognized him. She smiled back and offered her hand, shaking his. He nodded towards Red.

"This is Willow Rosenberg. Willow, say hi!" Magdalene smiled as Willow smirked, lifting her eyes to smile at Magdalene again, who giggled.

"Artemis Magdalene Defoe. Pleasure." She shook Willow's outstretched hand over the stack of books. Xander pretended to think.

"Artemis, so your nickname is Artie, Arte, Phoebe, or Dalia. The last two because they were the nicknames to the Goddess Artemis." Willow was shocked, just staring at him. He shrugged.

"Sometimes I do listen to our English teacher. Anyway, your middle name is Magdalene, so Mag, or Maggie. What do you want us to call you?" Willow laughed loudly and Magdalene blushed.

"Xander, her name's Magdalene." Magdalene smiled, feeling like she belonged. She shrugged.

"I don't mind. Let's see, Arte or Mag is alright I guess. I'd answer to most of the above anyway." She giggled. Xander was thoughtful for a minute.

"So, your nickname's Maggie!" He smiled broadly, waggling his eyebrows and the girls giggled. Willow looked at Mag over her books.

"He'll call you Maggie. I'll call you Mag. It matches you, Mag. Unless you don't want us to call you that." Mag shrugged, grinning.

"I've never had a nickname. I like it, Mag." The three laughed, which drew the exhausted Slayer and Watcher over. Buffy sat next to Mag and Giles studiously ignored her. Mag clenched her teeth, angered slightly. She breathed deep for a second, meditating to clear her emotion. Then she was calm, ignoring his cold shoulder. She watched as he grabbed a book and leaned against the checkout counter. Buffy turned to Mag.

"So, Mag, are you going to try out for the cheerleading squad? I'm in it, and we were going to try out for a replacement tomorrow." Mag grimaced.

"No, I'm not really cheerleader material. Trust me." She winced in memory of her klutziness. Buffy laughed and tore off a piece of Mag's sandwich. Mag watched as Giles went into his office.

A/N You know the drill, R/R

(Updated A/N - Goddess Freakin' Dammit..... I had a typo with Mag's full name..... at first accidently typed it up Magdalene Magdalene Defoe, Her name's Artemis Magdalene Defoe..... Now i feel better with it fixed.....)


	4. Fear

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Buffy. If you believe I do, I have a bridge in Taiwan that I want to sell you…. I do own Magdalene Defoe, the character, not the name, which is from Repo! the Genetic Opera.

* * *

**Unforeseen Circumstances**

**Part 1 of the Unforeseen Trilogy**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Fear**

* * *

Magdalene got used to a routine; get up, go to school, meet the others in the library. Go to classes, lunch in the library, classes, then after school library. Go home, greet mother, go to bed, get up at eleven, sneak out of window to help patrol the park across the street. Go back to bed; fall asleep for an hour or two. Buffy had taught Mag a lot how to fight, and it helped that Mag had more strength than most humans, to the confusion and dismissal of the Watcher and Slayer. She was fast, and strong. Not near Buffy, but she could hold her own in a fight with a vampire. She hadn't met a vampire on her own yet, and Buffy was grateful. She taught Mag as she learned herself, so they because sparring pals. Occasionally Buffy would let her tag along on a slow night. They became best friends, just as good as Buffy and Willow's friendship. Mag went over to Buffy's house every weekend and got along well with Mrs. Summers, who enjoyed Mag's company, and Buffy visited Mag's house a lot and got along great with Mrs. Defoe, who was a little on the, eccentric side and she found out.

Giles subtly refused to talk to Mag, even when she tried to talk to him about school or research. He hid his feelings toward her under his stoic mask. He couldn't remember the night they shared – Ripper wouldn't share the memory of his 'conquest' – but boy did he remember the morning after and the feelings accompanying it, wanting to jump right back into the bed with her, but his brain screaming to run.

Three months passed since that night. While hiding behind books and the others, Giles would study her. He knew that he definitely hurt her feelings by ignoring her, but the others weren't away of the running tension between them. When he would watch her, he'd study her qualities, curious as to what made her tick. He secretly found that he liked what he saw. She had the qualities that he would've wanted in a wife, but it was not to be as he was a Watcher, the Slayer was his top priority. He was old enough to be her father, and is a staff member of her High School. He took a sip of his tea as he left his study into the living room.

~RG ~RG ~RG ~

Mag sat on the toilet, holding the pregnancy test in her right hand, mind blank with shock. It was **positive**. She felt it fall from her grasp and gripped the toilet hard, trying not to scream. She pulled her left hand up to her face and bit her knuckle. Giles was the father. He was the only guy she had ever slept with.

"What do I do? Oh goddess, what do I do?" She whispered brokenly, her dreams now shattering with the prospect of a baby. She quickly wondered who she could talk to. Not her mother, her mother would kick her out. Athene Defoe was in a situation similar – not much, but similar – to this. She slept with a man she loved, he left, and she found out she was pregnant, never seeing him again. She would be so disappointed in her only child. Mag couldn't imagine telling Giles or ever revealing his identity. He would lose his job. She closed her eyes. Buffy. She could ask Buffy for help. Mag stooped and picked up the test and as she stood, stuffed it into her pocket. She grabbed her bag from her bed and left the room down the stairs. As she opened the door, she yelled back inside.

"Mom, I'm going over to Buffy's!" She heard a thump and then Athene's voice from the living room.

"Artemis Magdalene Defoe, I want you at the dinner table at eight o'clock sharp! Understand? Dinner will be on the table warm. I'll be back from the exhibit tomorrow around when you get home from school." Mag looked at the nearest wall clock. 3:15 on a Sunday afternoon. She nodded.

"Understood mom. Have fun." She shut the door behind herself, not realizing that this was going to be the last time she saw her mom for a while. She walked down the driveway and took a left. She waved at her next door neighbor as she passed them on her way to the corner. She saw a young couple with a stroller pass by her and she sighed sadly as she saw the love in their eyes. She was jealous as she turned the corner and walked four houses down to Buffy's. Mrs. Summers opened the door and happily directed Mag to Buffy's room. Mag opened the door and found Buffy sitting cross-legged on her bed with Angel sitting on the windowsill. All three were startled. Mag automatically stepped back, apologetic.

"I'm sorry, I'll wait outside." Angel chuckled and stood, facing Magdalene. He looked like someone she knew, she mused, but she couldn't think of who. She shook her head and thought of what she needed to talk to Buffy about.

"Don't worry, I was just leaving." He turned back to Buffy, meaningfully.

"So be guarded on your patrols. Their hypersensitive to who passes near." He nodded at Mag and jumped out of the window. Buffy went and shut the window behind him. She motioned for Mag to sit on the bed and as she did, Buffy shut her bedroom door shut. She sat across from Mag on the bed against the headboard.

"So what's wrong?" Her head tilted. Mag bit her lip then shifted so she could pull the pregnancy test out of her pocket. She put her bag on the floor, next to the bed. She watched as Buffy's eyes widened and quickly spoke.

"I didn't know who else to go to. I need advice." Buffy bit her lip and looked at Mag with troubled eyes.

"Have you thought of abortion?" Mag shook her head.

"No. I refuse to abort. I can't about. I believe in pro-choice, but I personally can't go through with it." Buffy nodded gravely in agreement.

"Who's the father?" Mag was already prepared for the question, but still paled.

"I can't tell anyone who it is. It's just, he'd…I just can't tell anyone, even you." She bowed her head in shame. Buffy stood and lit some incense before returning. Mag sighed despondently.

"He was my first and my last. Oh Goddess do I love him. He'll have nothing to do with me." She sobbed, her head in her hands. Buffy patted her hands in sympathy. Mag looked up at her with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know how to tell my mom. Oh Goddess, how can I? This is what she went through, just about! I'm just so lost…" Her tears dried, she was desperate. Buffy felt for Mag.

"I suggest, wait til you're 100% positive your pregnant, then you and I'll approach your mother. Go one step at a time." She looked at Mag a moment, then saw her sigh and nod, agreeing. Buffy smiled sadly at her friend, silently knowing she had a duty to her friends.

~RG ~RG ~RG ~

The Scooby Gang, Buffy Mag Willow Xander and Cordelia, walked into the library before first period Monday morning. Giles stepped out of his office to met them happily. Everyone stood, ready to dash for class. Willow and Mag were chatting with Cordelia about the Bronze that night, Buffy talking to Giles about patrol, and Xander just stood next to Cordelia. Willow suddenly looked down at her watch and then looked up at the girls.

"1st bell's gonna ring in three minutes." Mag, Cordelia and Xander moved to follow her. At the door Mag turned to face Buffy, avoiding Giles' eye.

"You coming?" Buffy shook her head.

"Gonna talk to Giles. Slayer stuff." Mag nodded and left. Buffy remained standing as Giles sat, cocking his head to look at her.

"Slayer stuff? What do you need to talk about?" Buffy just stood there, staring in his eye with a disgusted turn of her lips. Giles grew a bit worried, then realized that what she was going to talk about had nothing to do with Slaying. She just stood there, making him more nervous, then he oughed to clear his throat. This seemed to push her.

"I know you slept with her." She murmured. This was the last thing Giles expected as he immediately sat up straight, needing to loosen his tie as he stuttered.

"What? Who? How!" Buffy finally moved her eyes.

"Magdalene. She didn't tell me. I knew it the morning after. Slayer power and stuff. I could feel shame and horror and fear on you, and satisfaction, fading happiness, pain and hurt on her. I could connect the dots. Also, it helped that she was in a towel in your kitchen out of the shower. I know you slept with her. You know she was a virgin" Giles felt his head drop.

"Not until the morning after I'm afraid. It was Ripper that raped her, not me. When I drink he comes out. I drank two cups of scotch, without thinking of the consequences. It wouldn't've happened otherwise." He was scared. He could feel as her Watcher that she was leaving something big out. He looked up and met her eyes.

"She's pregnant." Buffy picked up her bag and left Giles in the library, in doubt. He felt the doubt first, then fear, then shock as he stumbled into his office. He sat heavily in his chair, repeating the word in his head.

"Pregnant. She got bloody pregnant." Then he imagined her standing in his library, with his kid in her arms. It was too much for him to bear, he really wanted it when he thought about it. He'd lose his job, getting a student pregnant. Head in hands, he thought in his chair until lunch. He heard the library door open and stumbled steps before the door shut. He left his office and found himself face-to-face with the very confused mother of his unborn child.

* * *

A/N You know the drill, R/R


	5. Confrontation

(A/N Okay, I know, it took FOREVER for me to update, but I was busy with Graduating, and then college. Then when I got back to this, I forgot what I was planning to do next! I know this is a short chapter, but I remember what I was gonna do! Only two chapter left after this, hopefully!)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Buffy. If you believe I do, I have a bridge in Taiwan that I want to sell you…. I do own Magdalene Defoe, the character, not the name, which is from Repo! the Genetic Opera.

* * *

**Unforeseen Circumstances**

**Part 1 of the Unforeseen Trilogy**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Confrontation**

* * *

Mag stood with the rest of the Scooby Gang by the library as they munched on their lunches. She noticed that the others were acting weird around her for an unknown reason. As they passed the library door, she felt her food and bag ripped from her hands by Xander and Willow, and felt Buffy push her into the library, barring the door shut after her. She was afraid of the reason they locked her in there as she looked at the door in horror. Finally she turned around and found herself face-to-face with the father of her unborn child. She swallowed, suddenly fearful. This was the first time in months that she was alone in a room with him. He was also uncomfortable, she noticed. She took a breath and looked around the library. Giles sighed.

"They locked you in, didn't they?" Mag exhaled, unable to look at him as she nodded. He gave her a grim smile.

"I guess it's been a while." He didn't know how to breach the subject he wanted to talk about.

"I guess." She muttered under her breath. "Not my fault." Giles heard it nonetheless. He had his heart in his throat.

"You're…pregnant." It wasn't a question. Mag froze, her eyes unseeing as she felt terror paralyze her. How did he know? She didn't tell Buffy who was the father, how could she tell him? She couldn't look him in the eye.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She replied in an emotionless voice and he knew it was the truth. He took a breath.

"Mag, Magdalene, please, don't lie to me, just tell me the truth. Are you pregnant with my child?" She looked like a deer in headlights when he caught her eye.

"No! Leave me alone!" She went back to the main door of the library and found it barred shut still. She went to walk past Giles but he caught her arm in his hand and made her face him.

"Magdalene, I need you to tell me. I need to know." Mag pulled her arm out of his reach.

"Buffy told you, didn't she?" She spat. Giles shook his head.

"She didn't. She told me that she was worried about you, getting sick a lot recently. I connected the dots." She sobbed, shaking her head. She ran out of the back door before he could follow her. He clenched his teeth as his eyes shut tight, shaking his head.

"I'm going to take responsibility. She's not going to shut me out. I'm going to take responsibility for the few minutes of passion that I can't even remember." He vowed, unknowing of his consequences. Outside the library doors, Willow and Xander stared at each other with open mouths and blank stares at Buffy, who was the only one not shocked by the encounter inside. She looked determined. She stood, to their surprise, and opened the door and went up to Giles, who stood ramrod stiff, his hands clenched at his sides. He turned to her.

"Where does she live?" Buffy gave him a grim smile and motioned with her head.

"I'll show you. Come on, now before her mother finds out. If she does, you best hope she doesn't take your balls for a wall trophy." She ignored him as he, Willow and Xander flinched.

~RG ~RG ~RG ~

Mag wiped her eyes as she crossed the cemetery. She went into the mausoleum and sat next to the tomb. She knew that they wouldn't expect her to go there for a few hours at the least, so she had time.

~RG ~RG ~RG ~

Giles coughed and straightened his tie as he looked at the Defoe main door. He knocked and then realized he didn't know what to tell her mother. He hadn't even entertained the notion of getting any female pregnant, especially an underage one. He pulled out an excuse as Mrs. Defoe opened the door. She seemed to have a double-take, not knowing who it was at her door.

"Can I help you?" Giles stood straight and offered his hand to the woman.

"My name is Rupert Giles. I am the librarian at Sunnydale High. Is Magdalene Defoe home right now? She has some overdue books from over a month ago that we need back." Mrs. Defoe visibly relaxed.

"She hasn't come home from school yet. I'll tell her to return the books though." Giles nodded, and turned towards the Citroen as he tried to mentally find Mag. Buffy sat in the passenger seat and practically jumped him when he sat in the drivers seat.

"So? Was she there?" Giles shook his head in response. She bit her lip.

"We could, of course, try my house, because you never know if she went there to see me, or the Bronze, or even the Expresso Pump? I don't know about you, but I don't know much other places than that." She looked him square in the eye. He sighed and put his head in his hand.

"We will go to your house first, then the Bronze." Buffy nodded as he started the engine and reversed out of the driveway.

~RG ~RG ~RG ~

Mag shivered as she wrapped her shawl around her shoulders. She lay near a gravestone, looking up at the sky as she wondered what she would do. After all, she had to wait to go home because she knew she would have to talk to her mother but she couldn't figure out what to say.

She heard a noise above her and sat up quick only to be dragged up by her arms. She tried to fight off the vampire that she recognized, but he was too strong as he knocked her out and dragged her towards the closest mausoleum.

* * *

(A/N I remember where I was gonna go from here! I'll update soon, now that I remember where this story led to...)


	6. Rescue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy, Joss Whedon does, I own the character's Magdalene and Athene Defoe. My idea also!!! Hahahahahaha**

**

* * *

**

**Unforeseen Circumstances**

**Part 1 of the Unforeseen Trilogy**

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

**Rescue**

**

* * *

**Giles and Buffy scoured the Bronze, looking for sight or sound of the missing girl. They split, each checking a floor. Buffy looked over the mass of teenagers, ignoring the din as she searched. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around in a defensive posture, but lowered her fists when she found a worried Angel. His eyebrows were lowered and he seemed to be biting his tongue, in her opinion. He sighed and offered his hand to her. She took it and he led her to a dark corner. She saw Giles coming near and steeled herself.

"What's up, Angel? We're looking for someone right now, so I don't have enough-" He put a finger to her lips.

"Are you looking for Mag?" Her eyes widened. She nodded.

"How did you know?" He smiled grimly.

"She was caught by a raiding party of vampires. Newbs. Luckily they wanted to show their prize to the Master, so she isn't dead. Yet. The Vampire's are readying her for a ritual. A sacrifice to the Master, I think. Not so sure though. I know that there's a ceremony planned." Buffy sobbed and looked over Angel's shoulder to see Giles' pale face.

"Sacrifice? She can't!" Angel was wheeled around and became face-to-face with Giles whose fists were clenched. Angel put his hands up and stepped back a little, enough not to bump into Buffy.

"I get it. She's pregnant. That's why I'm warning you. She's in the Masters lair right now, and you've got to go now." Buffy and Giles nodded as they followed him out, neither wanting to know how the vampire knew that Mag was pregnant.

~ RG ~ RG ~ RG ~

Mag groaned as she woke on a hard surface. She tried to sit up heavily before realizing that she was chained to a stone table. She struggled against it before sensing vampires around her. She raised her head and saw the Master standing next to her. She screamed and he smiled. She took a breath and bit her lip in fear.

"Imagine my surprise, when I expect a sacrifice for my, freedom, and I find my Beldam." He smiled at her confusion. He walked around the table and stood next to her face.

"You are the only child of a human and vampire. You alone have the power to free me and the Hellmouth. I choose you to be my Queen." Mag looked at him as if he'd grown a second head. She coughed, trying not to laugh.

"And I'm going to do this, why?" He looked at her with a smile stretched across his face.

"If you want your unborn child to live, you will." She gulped and tried to go for another angle she couldn't fathom.

"I'm the, daughter of a, vampire." She chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Okay, I didn't know that my mother was the undead." She pursued her lips and gave him a cold stare.

"Right, so….. I'm your Queen. And, how does that happen? I'm not a vampire. I can't do the face thing like you guys, don't wanna drink blood, and I can go out in the sunlight." She raised her eyebrows when he smiled at her cockily. She heard something in a backroom shift and sensed something amiss, but the vampires in the room didn't notice, busy moving around their teenage sacrifices. The Master backed away from her and lazily paced around the table.

"Do you know who your father is?" He got her full attention.

"A lazy son of a bitch, as I've been told." She smirked at the Vampire, suddenly calm, not afraid of him anymore. For some reason she knew he wouldn't hurt her. He made a clucking noise and shook his head.

"No, he was a celebrated Vampire of his time, but now he's a mere whipped puppy. He had a one-night stand with a human and unbeknownst how, you were born." She bit her tongue and asked cheekily,

"And how would you know this?" She heard a British softshoe slip nearby and never wondered how she could hear that well, as she was used to her sensitive hearing, while wincing at the owner's presence. She could tell two humans, Giles and Buffy no doubt, were hiding nearby listening in, ready to rescue.

"I would know this because he lives around here. I know everything that happens with my vampires." Mag got frustrated at his cat-and-mouse game added with the knowledge of her rescuers possibly ruining this information for her if she didn't ask quick. A Vampire stepped up to the Master and whispered a few words to him. The Master clapped and laughed.

"It is ready then." He turned to the collection of Vampires standing around the group of teenaged sacrifices. Mag pulled at her chains.

"Who is my father?" She knew that the Master was smiling as the vampires started chanting. He turned back to her for a moment before saying,

"Angel." Mag fell onto her back, not moving as she processed her father's image in her head. Her lips twisted in shock.

"Buffy's boyfriend is my dad?" She muttered quietly to herself. She shook her head and then noticed the Master standing over her with blood on his hand and lips. She screamed and heard a flurry of activity. The Master started drawing on her forehead with the blood, ignoring her struggling. She closed her eyes, hearing the sounds of a battle taking place, nearly drowning out the Masters chants, and she gave a blood-curdling scream.

She heard silence fall in the room and her shackles disintegrated as the Master stumbled back. She sat up on the table and raised her hand, her eyes and hair glowing silver. Something seemed to have taken over her as she chanted a few words. Sunlight came out of her hand and every one of the vampires disintegrated, the Master with a scream of anger as he reached to her. When the last speck of dust hit the floor, her eyes returned to their natural color, but her hair retained silver streaks. She slumped back onto the table, exhausted. She heard commotion and opened her eyes, seeing Buffy and Giles hovering over her, checking her vital signs. She smiled half-heartedly, before falling asleep, holding her stomach, and her unborn child, protectively.

~ RG ~ RG ~ RG ~

Mag woke slowly and she coughed as she felt bile rise to her throat. She turned to the side and threw up into a conveniently placed bucket. She wiped her mouth and sat up straight in the bed. She looked around and realized that she recognized the strange bedroom. It was Rupert's.

Her eyes widened and she threw her legs over the side of the bed as she started to stand, but then the door opened and Buffy came in carrying a tray. She immediately fussed over her, making her lay back down and put the tray on her lap. The first thing she forced down her throat was prenatal vitamins, then water, then a full breakfast, including pancakes and orange juice. When she finished the breakfast, she just sat there as Buffy picked up.

"What exactly happened last night? I remember bits and pieces but not the whole picture." Buffy hesitated, then gave her a warm smile.

"This isn't my conversation. You need this conversation with some others." Mag's shoulders dropped. Buffy bustled out of the room and Mag twiddled with the blanket covering her. She put her hands on her stomach and felt as it twitched. She smiled, then heard a noise at the door. She looked up, startled to find both Giles and Angel standing at the door hesitatingly, neither wanting to cross the threshold into the reach of the pregnant woman. Finally, Giles stepped in and sat in the chair by the bed and Angel went to stand by the window. Mag looked at both in turn and then sighed, looking at Angel.

"Are you really my father?" She watched as he froze, then relaxed, nodding as he turned to her. His eyes softened as he looked over her.

"Your, mother and I had a one-night stand and, of course, I thought nothing would come of it. I mean, have you ever heard of a child of a vampire?" He looked at Giles, who was pondering the situation. He paused before answering.

"I have never heard of the possibility. I've read all about how the semen dies with the body, so it's impossible. You've been dead for over a hundred years easily. I remember once reading a prophecy, but I don't think it is the same though." Angel's eyes narrowed.

"A Prophecy? Do you remember it?" Giles sighed as he shook his head.

"Something about a Beldam, daughter of a Vampire…" Mag sat up quick.

"Beldam? That's what the Master called me!" Both men looked at her shocked. Angel was immediately at her side.

"He called you that specifically, like a title? What exactly did he say?" Mag tried to think back, straining her memory through the fogs that overcame most of the night before. Her eyes crossed momentarily then she looked at her father.

"He said, 'Imagine my surprise, when I expect a sacrifice for my, freedom, and I find my Beldam,' I think." Angel pondered this revelation and stood up.

"I'm going to go underground and find out whatever I can about the prophecy and the myths and legends surrounding it." Giles nodded at Angel.

"When I go downstairs I'll start perusing the books to see if I can find it again. We'll convene in three days hence here." Angel nodded as he moved towards the door. He went back to the bed quickly and kissed his daughters forehead.

"Sorry I wasn't there, doll. Tell Athene hello for me." Mag smiled weakly at Angel as he left the room. She looked down at her hands as she and Giles realized they were alone together. He coughed.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" Mag pursed her lips.

"I remember waking up chained to the slab, he was above me. He told me I was his Beldam and Queen, Angel was my father and I alone had the power to free him and the Hellmouth because I was the only child between a human and a vampire. I thought that with enough sacrifices and blood he could escape!!!" Giles shrugged.

"Imagine my surprise as Watcher. That's what I believed too. We all believed it. It's possible he knew the prophecy and was planning how to use it." She sighed, looking down at her stomach under her hands.

"And then I remember hearing Buffy and your footfalls before the Master starting to write on my forehead in blood. I remember screaming and then nothing else." Giles looked at her strangely.

"You don't remember anything else?" She sighed and shook her head.

"I don't. Why?" He shook his head. He leaned forward towards her.

"How's the baby?" She twitched, putting her hands protectively over her stomach. He sighed and sat back.

"Are you going to let me claim it as my own? I know I'll have to go through your mother, but I don't want you to go through this alone. This is my fault after all." Mag looked down at her hands.

"I don't know what you're talking about. We never did anything. I got pregnant with a fellow student. You're a faculty member. You can't be the father because you'd lose your job." Giles had to take a moment to figure out her plan.

"You're not planning to raise this alone just so I wouldn't lose my job, would you? I can get another job." She shook her head, refusing him and he felt righteous anger well up in himself.

"I'm going to take responsibility. After you fainted, I brought you here to my house and Buffy called your mother and told her you were spending the night at Willow's with her and Buffy. I can handle things when it gets out." Mag was shaking her head as he spoke. She moved to stand and he automatically met her, to keep her laying. She growled at him and he immediately moved. She stood and went over to the bureau, picking up her clothes as she blatantly ignored the fact that she was naked in front of Giles, as she supposed after Buffy bathed her she didn't clothe her. She put her laundered clothes on and put on her sneakers. Giles moved to intercept her but she brushed past him towards the front door.

"Giles, leave me alone." He blocked the front door from her.

"I can't. Your with my child." She shook her head.

"You don't have a choice." She pushed him aside and walked out the door and out of his life if she had any say in the matter.

* * *

(A/N So, the next chapter is the Epilogue, but don't worry, this is only the first story of three! After my epilogue, which is now waiting to be uploaded, I shall start writing Unforeseen Choices!!)


	7. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy, Joss Whedon does, I own the character's Magdalene and Athene Defoe. My idea!!! Hahahahahaha**

**

* * *

**

**Unforeseen Circumstances**

**Part 1 of the Unforeseen Trilogy**

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue**

**

* * *

**

Xander sat on the couch, tired as hell as he finally found the prophecy that they'd been searching for a whole month. He picked up the bottle nearest him and threw it against the wall in frustration. Buffy frowned at him as she went to find a broom and pan. Willow looked at Xander worriedly. Xander wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he pushed the book into the center of the group.

"There's the damn prophecy." He stood up and went towards the kitchen. Buffy looked at it but didn't say a word. She wished that Giles was there with them to delight in the discovery, but he left Sunnydale the day after they realized that Mag disappeared.

Her mother was frantic, unable to understand her disappearance, and the police were used to random missing people, so the search didn't last long. Giles immediately started checking flight schedules, and he was gone the next day looking for her. He'd come back occasionally to brief them on his progress, but most times he'd simply call. They figured he'd already lost his job, and they set his home up at their base, and they all simply moved in, they were there more than their own homes.

Willow picked up the book and whispered it aloud, but it was deafening in the silence of the room.

_When time has come, the Hellmouth beckons,_

_A woman and Vampire shall meet._

_A child begot, of this curséd union,_

_And the daughter has powers unspeaken._

_She shall be the Beldam, powers untapped_

_Ready for the taking_

_Easily corrupted, strongly protected_

_Knowingly heavy with childe_

_Powers untold, stronger than all_

_She who shall walk in sunlight_

_Vampire is she, living although_

_Pregnant by Watcher unknown_

_Power of Goddess harvested right_

_Open the Hellmouth at night_

_Difficult term, barely living_

_The childe will finally be borne in secrecy_

_New allies will join her, the unlikeliest duo_

_Both Beldams will be free to pursue the battle_

_Alongside the Chosen One_

_Watcher will watch, Watcher will teach_

_Watcher shall learn his place_

_The Watcher, The Beldam, the Other Mother, and the Chosen Warrior_

_Will fight the First Evil for the last time_

_Only when gathered, the time is full_

_Will the Hellmouth be closed forever_

_ Seer 700 CDE_

When Willow finished, they all looked at each other, stunned. Mag was destined to get pregnant. Questions raced through their minds. Through Buffy's mind was, Who's the First Evil? In Xander's was, Mag's a Bloodsucker? And Willow voiced all of their concerns.

"How do we tell Giles?" No one wanted to be the one to tell him. Buffy nodded as she stood, striding to the phone.

"As the Chosen One, blah blah blah, I'll tell him. He's my Watcher." She stood staring at the phone in her hand. Willow and Xander stood next to her as they each put a hand over hers.

"We'll all tell him. He's our friend." Buffy nodded, smiling as they dialed the phone to his latest hotel room.

* * *

(A/N Hahahahaha!!! And now Unforeseen Circumstances has ended!!!! Please R/R!! Unforeseen Choices will come out soon, and you'll meet some familiar characters from another book/movie, cookies to whoever can guess correctly, I left an easy ass clue in the prophecy for those who know this book!!!)


End file.
